


Something Beautiful

by mylastdesire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastdesire/pseuds/mylastdesire
Summary: Clarke is a successful photographer and Lexa is a successful business owner. What happens when their paths cross?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This story will go back and forth between two POVs. The first and second chapters will be essentially the same, one in Lexa's POV and then Clarke's POV to show where the two girls stand with each other. Hope you all enjoy!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I._**

I took a deep breath and wiped the palms of my hands on my jeans as I looked around. I was nervous. Of course I was nervous. It was opening night. Trikru. A place that I worked my ass off to build. I took a swig of my beer and set it on the stool on stage as I stepped up to the mic. I can hear a few of my friends whistling and clapping, making me smirk in response. 

“How’s everyone doing tonight?” I asked with a small laugh, making everyone in the room start cheering and clapping, raising their drinks in the air. I smiled wider and grabbed my beer, holding it up in response. 

“Thank you all for being here tonight. For those of you that don’t know me, I’m Lexa Woods, welcome to my bar, Trikru! How about we get this party started?” I smiled into the mic, looking over the audience. 

In response, more cheering and another laugh from me. This feels so surreal. I took another swig of my beer before placing it on the ground and walked over to the acoustic guitar against the wall. I cleared my throat as I moved the strap over my head, getting comfortable on the stool in front of me. 

“Well, I figured there’s no better way to start the night than me singing for you guys, how’s that sound?” I asked as I searched the crowd, smiling a little when I saw my friends. I locked eyes with Anya and she nodded at me, smiling before giving me a thumbs up. 

I cleared my throat again and took another deep breath, closing my eyes as I started to play. 

_Black flies on the windowsill_  
_That we are, that we are, that we are to know,_  
_Winter stole summer’s thrill_  
_And the river’s cracked and cold_

_See the sky is no man’s land_  
_A darkened plume to stay_  
_Hope here needs a humble hand_  
_Not a fox found in your place_

_____ _

I opened my eyes and searched the crowd and that’s when I saw her. If I wasn’t singing, my breath would have caught in my throat. She was staring intently at me. The way she was looking at me set fire to my veins. I kept my eyes on her as I continued to sing.

_No man is an island, this I know_  
_But can’t you see?  
_ _Maybe you were the ocean when I was just a stone._

_____ _

_Black flies on the windowsill_  
_That we are, that we are, that we are to hold_  
_Comfort came against my will_  
_And every story must grow old._

_____ _

_Still I’ll be a traveler_  
_A gypsy’s reins to face_  
_But the road is wearier_  
_With that fool found your place_

_____ _

She smiled a small smile at me and raised an eyebrow as I continued to strum. My heart was beating so fast as I stared at her. 

_No man is an island, this I know_  
_But can’t you see?_  
_Maybe you were the ocean when I was just a stone._

_____ _

_____ _

_No man is an island, this I know_  
_But can’t you see?_  
_Maybe you were the ocean when I was just a stone._

_____ _

_____ _

_So here we are_

__

__

I closed my eyes and bobbed my head to the strumming of my guitar, getting lost in the music. 

_Ooohhhh, ooohhhh_  
_Ooohhhh, ooohhhh_  
_Ooohhhh, ooohhhh_  
_Ooohhhh, ooohhhh_

_____ _

_____ _

I opened my eyes again and looked at her, smirking when I saw her holding up her camera. 

_And I don’t wanna beg your pardon_  
_And I don’t wanna ask you why_  
_But if I was to go my own way_  
_Would I have to pass you by?_

_____ _

_____ _

_And I don’t wanna beg your pardon_  
_And I don’t wanna ask you why_  
_But if I was to go my own way_  
_Would I have to pass you by?_

_____ _

_____ _

As I finished the song, the whole crowd suddenly erupted with cheers and whistles and I couldn’t help but smile widely as I stood up, grabbing my beer from the floor and taking a swig. 

“Cheers! Enjoy the night!” I said as I stepped off the stage, setting my guitar against the wall and making my way through the crowd and to the bar where I saw her. 

The crowd parted and I finally saw her fully. Fuck she was beautiful. I wasted no time in making my way to her, my hand reaching up and cupping the back of her neck as I reached her, my lips instantly on hers. 

As soon as my lips touched hers, colors exploded from behind my eyes. Never in my life have I felt anything like this before, from something as simple as a kiss. 

Home. Kissing her felt like home. 

She gasped and gripped my hips hard, pulling me flush against her. I moaned as my tongue ran across her lower lip, begging for entrance. She moaned in response and opened her mouth, our tongues meeting in the most beautiful dance I have ever experienced.

“Damn girl, not wasting any time I see!” I suddenly heard very loudly to my right, snapping me out of my trance with the beautiful girl in front of me. I groaned loudly in response. 

“Fuck, Luna can you not?” I asked breathlessly, rolling my eyes at her before looking back to the woman in front of me. 

She had an amused smile as I heard Luna laughing loudly at us. I love Luna, I do. But damn her and her loud mouth. 

“Hi” she whispered, her arms now entangling my waist and holding me close. 

“Hi, beautiful” I whispered back, leaning in and kissing her once more.

“I missed you. How was your trip? I didn’t think you were gonna be able to make it tonight” I said, my fingers reaching up to push some of her hair behind her ear. 

It’s been two weeks since I have seen her. Two very long weeks. 

“It was amazing. I can’t wait to tell you all about it and develop the pictures. But I’m glad to be home. I’ve missed you so much. And Lex, tonight is your opening night. There was no way in hell I was going to miss this” she replied, gripping me tighter, making me groan in response and shut my eyes tightly. This earned an amused chuckle from her. 

Shit. 

The only thing I can think of is having the girl standing in front of me withering beneath me. 

Moaning my name. 

“Later, baby. But for the record, you look so damn sexy. And you singing tonight? What I would do to you against this bar right now” she whispered seductively, moaning slightly, licking the outer shell of my ear. 

“Fuck, Clarke” I moaned in response, pulling back, wrapping my hand around her neck and pulling her into me, rolling my hips lightly into her, my green eyes boring into hers. “You can’t say that and not expect me to react.”

She smiled softly at me, shaking her head slightly, leaning in to kiss me three times before pulling away completely, reaching behind me to grab her camera and a beer off the bar. 

“Go mingle, Lex. You’ve earned this. You know where I’ll be” she stated softly as she backed away from me, winking, before turning completely and walking away through the crowd. 

I watched her the entire way, and I can see now that more of her friends have joined her. I smiled to myself when I saw her grab raise her camera again and turned back to the bar to grab the beer that was placed in front of me. 

I looked at my bartender and smiled. “Thanks, Linc” I said nodding at him. He smiled and winked in response before turning his attention to the crowded bar. 

“Damn, Lex. You’re in deep with this one, eh?” Luna asked in a teasing tone. 

I briefly looked in Clarke’s direction before looking back at Luna. 

“I’m going to marry that girl one day, Luna” I said seriously, taking a long swig of my beer, trying not to laugh at her eyes going wide and almost choking on her drink in response. 

We have only been dating for a little over two months, but it was enough. It was enough to know that she was made for me. I am completely and utterly in love with Clarke Griffin and one day, she will be my wife. 

One day.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

****

II. 

****

****

I stood quietly by the bar as I watched the people pour in from the entrance. My hands rested against the camera hanging from my neck and I couldn’t help but smile widely to myself as I took in my surroundings. She has worked so hard for this, and if anybody deserves it, its her.

“Beer for the Griff” I heard Raven say to my right, shaking me from my thoughts. 

“Thanks Rae” I took the beer from her hands and nodded gratefully at her before taking a long swig. 

“I can’t believe we are finally hanging out again, I feel like its been forever!” she ranted off as I continued to look at my surroundings. 

“Our schedules just haven’t matched up lately, Rae. Especially with me being on assignment but for the record, it’s only been two weeks since I saw you last” I said chuckling softly at her. 

“Exactly! Two weeks!” She exclaimed loudly before shaking her head. “Have you seen her yet?” She asked, changing the subject. 

“No. I wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow, so she doesn’t know I’m here. I’m gonna lay low until later” I said to her as I heard the music fade and the lights dim. Some people at the bar started to whistle and cheer. I smiled. Recognizing them to be Lexa’s friends. 

I turned my attention to the front stage and my heart jumped into my chest at the sight of her. 

Oh god. There she is. I haven’t seen her in two very long weeks and I definitely am not disappointed by what I see.

She’s wearing a tight black vest with black skinny jeans, and black heels. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a ponytail, her green eyes popping with the light smokey eyeshadow she decided to wear tonight. 

__

__

__

_Fuck me._

__

__

__

__

“Damn, Griff. Your girl is smokin’ tonight” Raven whispered in my ear, making me laugh in response, shaking my head at her. 

I took a long swig of my beer at her words because damn. She wasn’t lying. 

I watched in awe as she stepped up to the mic. 

“How’s everyone doing tonight?” She asked with a small laugh and I couldn’t contain my smile. Everyone in the room started cheering and my heart swelled for her. 

My breath caught in my throat as I watched her reach for her guitar, pulling the strap over her head and sitting on the stool on stage. I didn’t know she was gonna sing tonight. Butterflies swirled in my stomach. 

“Well, I figured there’s no better way to start the night than me singing for you guys, how’s that sound?” She asked, receiving more cheers in response. 

This girl. She was everything. 

I watched in awe as she closed her eyes before beginning to play the first few verses of the song. 

Suddenly her eyes opened and they found me. Again, my breath caught in my throat at the intensity of her stare. I saw in her eyes the recognition that it was me and I smiled softly and raised my eyebrow subtly at her in response. 

She knows. I know. 

She closed her eyes again as she played the music and I stepped forward, pulling my camera up and focusing on her behind the lens before snapping a few photos. She looked so beautiful and so in the moment. I had to capture it. 

I closed my eyes and listened to her voice. It was so husky and deep when she sang, I absolutely loved it. It sent vibrations straight to my core and I couldn’t help but feel more than a little turned on. 

She finished the song, said something to the crowd before hopping off stage and heading directly towards me. 

__

__

__

_Fuck._

__

__

__

__

I took a long swig of my beer as I saw her approaching me, turning and setting the bottle and my camera on the bar behind me before suddenly she was here. 

She was here and her hand was cupping the back of my neck, pulling me into a hot, desperate kiss. I gasped in surprise and gripped her hips hard, pulling her flush against me. 

God damn this girl could kiss. As soon as my lips touched hers, I felt at home. Never in my life have I felt anything like this before, from something as simple as a kiss. 

“Damn girl, not wasting any time I see!” I heard very loudly to my left, snapping us both out of our trance, Lexa groaning loudly in response. 

“Fuck, Luna can you not?” She snapped breathlessly as she looked at me. 

I smiled amusedly at Luna’s antics but kept my attention on the girl in front of me. I was vaguely aware that Raven subtly walked away from us to give us privacy. 

“Hi” I whispered, my arms entangling her waist and holding her close. 

“Hi, beautiful” she whispered back, leaning in and kissing me once more.

“I missed you. How was your trip? I didn’t think you were gonna be able to make it tonight” she said as her fingers reached up to push some hair behind my ear. 

“It was amazing. I can’t wait to tell you all about it and develop the pictures. But I’m glad to be home. I’ve missed you, so much. And Lex, tonight is your opening night. There was no way in hell I was going to miss this” I replied, gripping her tighter, making her groan in response and I chuckled softly when I saw her shut her eyes tightly. Someone was wound up tonight. 

I licked my lips and leaned forward, my breath tickling her ear. 

“Later, baby. But for the record, you look so damn sexy. And you singing tonight? What I would do to you against this bar right now” I whispered seductively, licking the outer shell of her ear. 

“Fuck, Clarke” She moaned in response, pulling back, wrapping her hand around my neck again and pulling me into her and when she rolled her hips into mine it took all of my power not to react the way I wanted to. “You can’t do that and not expect me to react.”

I smiled softly at her, shaking my head slightly, leaning in to kiss her three times before pulling away completely, reaching behind her to grab a new beer off the bar that Lincoln set for me and gripped my camera. I nodded my thanks at him and turned my attention back to her. 

“Go mingle, Lex. You’ve earned this. You know where I’ll be” I said softly as I backed away from her, winking, before turning completely and walking away through the crowd, towards a table I saw Raven slide into earlier. 

I was smiling like a fool. I couldn’t help it. 

“Damn, Griff. When’s the wedding?” Raven laughed as I approached the table. Anya was next to her, her arm draped around her shoulders. I ignored Raven’s comments and raised my beer to Anya’s and clinked our bottles together with a smile. 

“Clarke” she smiled, nodding subtly at me. Anya was a simple person. I liked that about her. I was happy for them, they fit well together. “Where’s Lex?” She asked after she took a drink. 

“I told her to mingle, all of these people are here for her, I wouldn’t want her to disappoint” I said with a smirk, grabbing my camera and looking to my friends that just arrived. 

“You’re too good to her” Anya said with a small laugh, but it warmed my heart because I knew she was serious. 

“Eh, what can I say?” I chuckled. 

I looked towards Lexa and my heart swelled again at the sight of her laughing with her friends and talking to people at the bar. So many people surrounded her, girls seemed to be hanging on every word she said but she didn’t seem to notice.

I smirked to myself. Lexa had that affect on people. You couldn’t help but want her. But when she met my gaze through the crowd and winked at me, I couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Her attention might have been elsewhere, but she still made me feel like I was the only person she saw. The only person she _wanted _to see.__

____

____

I cleared my throat softly and turned my attention back to my friends. 

“Clarke, how was your trip?” I heard Monty ask from beside Raven. 

“Honestly, it was amazing. It was so surreal and beautiful. I feel lucky that I got to photograph it” I said smiling, remembering. “I’m glad I got to come home a day early, I didn’t want to miss this.”

“Even if you did miss this, Lexa would have understood. You’re working. She knows where you want to be” Anya said seriously, Raven nodding in agreement. 

“I kno-” I started to say but was interrupted when I felt strong arms encircle my waist from behind. 

“Come with me” she whispered in my ear, her hand reaching down to take mine. 

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her. Her eyes dark. Her face serious. I knew that look. I smiled at my friends before taking Lexa’s hand and letting her guide me through the crowd. 

Without another word, she started leading me towards her office. I knew what she was doing. I followed closely. We walked towards the back, down a few stairs and to the door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door quickly, pulling me inside before closing it and locking it. Next thing I know, she’s bringing me to her desk, instantly pushing me against it and her mouth on mine.

Her hands cupped my face as our tongues passionately fought for dominance, our loud breathing and moans surrounded the room. 

“Fuck” she moaned into my mouth before she pulled back and started licking and kissing my neck. “I missed you, so much” she said hotly. 

“I missed you, more” I whispered, biting my lip to contain the moan that wanted to slip through. I felt her hands caressing my thighs, gripping them in anticipation. 

“I want to wait. I haven’t seen you in two weeks, Clarke, but fuck. You look so beautiful and this dress…and I haven’t touched you in two weeks… I don’t think I can hold back” she groaned into my neck, pulling me flush against her, trying to slow her breathing. 

“Then don’t hold back” I moaned, pulling her head up to look her in the eyes. “We can go slow later” I smirked, leaning forward to bite her lip. 

She didn’t waste anytime in bunching up my dress around my hips and pulling my thong down my legs. I moaned when she pushed myself in between my knees as I spread my legs for her, earning groan from her in anticipation. She loved it when I did that. 

Her hands slowly started rubbing circles on my inner thighs as I pulled back a little to catch my breath and look into her dark, lust filled eyes. I brought my hand up to put a loose strand of hair behind her ear and grip the back of her neck as I looked at her. 

“Lexa, _please _” I begged her, her hands circling my hips as her hand slowly inched towards my warm sex.__

____

____

She smiled at me before kissing me softly, entering me easily with two fingers. 

I groaned low and deep as my hips raised at the intrusion. I closed my eyes and dropped my head back at the feeling of her being inside me.

“Fuck, Clarke, you’re so wet for me” she moaned as I leaned forward to take her lips into mine, aggressively kissing her as she quickened her pace with her fingers, my hips meeting each thrust with force. I moaned louder and louder into her mouth before pulling away, resting my forehead on hers as she fucked me hard. 

“Oh shit, Lex! Faster, baby. I’m almost there” I quickly moaned out. The vibrations shooting through my body. 

She started fucking me in short, hard, fast jabs, my pussy clenching wonderfully around her fingers as I approached my climax. She never missed a beat as she pulled my dress down over my breasts, pushing my bra down with it as she took my hardened nipple into her mouth, my hands tangling in her hair as I moaned louder. 

“ _Fuck _” I moaned deeply as my hips pushed into her body and stilled, my hands pulling her hair almost painfully as she continued to fuck me faster while my orgasm ripped through me. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone heard that, even with us being away from the crowd and the music loud.__

____

____

I whimpered softly as I started to calm down, my body coming back down to rest on the desk, her fingers stilling inside of me before pulling out slowly. 

“I love when you do that” I said breathlessly before pulling back and caressing her neck and looking her in the eyes. 

“And, I love when you cum for me” she said smiling as I leaned in and kissed her slowly. 

We both sighed contently and I hugged her to me, breathing in her scent before pulling back and kissing the side of her face. Her neck. Her shoulders. 

My fingers started at the zipper in the middle of her vest, pulling it down and looking her in the eyes as I pulled it open. My throat dry as I looked at her tanned skin. The black lace bra gracing her chest. Her breathing quickening. 

I leaned forward and started kissing her chest as her hands came to rest atop my shoulders. My hands making their way down to the button of her jeans. 

“Take off your heels and your pants, leave your vest on” I demanded, pulling back and walking backwards to the couch she has in her office. 

She moaned softly, biting her lip as she watched my movements. I raised an eyebrow at her, before she hastily took off her heels, her jeans sliding deliciously off her tanned, smooth legs. 

She made her way towards me and I guided her to the couch, her back hitting the back of the couch and my knees hitting the floor with a soft thud in front of her. My hands hooked under her toned thighs and I pulled her ass to the edge of the couch, her legs spreading deliciously for me. 

I watched as she bit her lip, her right hand going behind her to grip the top of the couch. 

“Damn, you are so sexy” I breathed out, my hands still on her thighs as I slowly leaned forward towards her sex. 

She gasped and I moaned the second my tongue came into contact with her sweet, wet pussy. I licked through her folds, purposely avoiding her sweet spot as I tasted her. I know she didn’t want to be teased, but I needed this, even for just a moment. 

“Clarke, _fuck _” she moaned loudly and hoarsely, her hips bucking into my mouth as my tongue finally made contact with her swollen clit, sucking gently.__

____

____

I looked up at her and swooned. Jesus Christ my girl was sexy. She had her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, moaning and breathing hard, her head thrown back. Her vest open just enough to see her bra and tanned, toned stomach. This girl was going to be the death of me. 

I kept my eyes trained on her as I put two fingers at her entrance, sliding in quickly and easily and almost smiled when her head came flying forward and her eyes found mine. She whimpered and I fell harder. 

“ _Shit _, baby, yes, right there, just like that” she moaned, trying to keep her eyes open and on me as I sucked her clit and fucker her into oblivion. I moaned when I felt her pussy clench my fingers, my free hand coming to rest on her lower stomach, feeling her muscles twitch below.__

____

____

I almost faltered in my movements as her left hand found mine on her stomach, her fingers intertwining with mine as she squeezed for dear life.

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck” _she whimpered loudly, her hips bucking into my face wildly as her orgasm ripped through her, her juices coating my hand and chin. I moaned in satisfaction, slowly pulling my fingers out and licking her pussy clean.__

____

____

I kissed her thighs, her hips, her stomach, her chest, her neck, her jaw and her lips. 

“Hi” she whispered, lovingly. 

“Hi, back” I whispered, looking into her eyes. 

“As much as I want to stay here with you, we should probably get dressed and head back out there” she said, leaning up and wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. 

I nodded into her shoulder, not wanting to let go but understanding. This was her night. She needed to be out there. 

We quickly and quietly got dressed, making ourselves look presentable and not like we just fucked in her office. I kissed her three times before unlocking the door and pulling her with me back towards the bar. 

_Fuck, I love this girl. ___

__Two months. Some people may think that it’s too soon. That I couldn’t possibly feel what I feel within two months. But for me, it was enough. It was enough to know that she was made for me. I am completely and utterly in love with Lexa Woods and one day, she will be my wife._ _

__One day._ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
